This is an international and interuniversity association of scientists collaborating in operating an informative exchange and program of meetings on selected topics in the neurosciences. The overall goal is to promote advances in neuroscience research especially by encouraging collaborative efforts by scientists to promote conceptual and theoretical development in neuroscience. Reports of meetings are published in the periodical, NRP Bulletin, in the form of monographic reviews of selected topics.